


Who Is the Lamb? (Podfic)

by SwissMiss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwissMiss/pseuds/SwissMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a podfic created for Holmestice 2016. Technical assistance from consultingsmartarse. The music sampled is from '<a href="https://soundcloud.com/lono285/a-theme-for-molly">A Theme for Molly</a>' by Lono285, used with permission.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who Is the Lamb? (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiltedsyllogism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who Is The Lamb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182288) by [tiltedsyllogism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/pseuds/tiltedsyllogism). 



> This is a podfic created for Holmestice 2016. Technical assistance from consultingsmartarse. The music sampled is from '[A Theme for Molly](https://soundcloud.com/lono285/a-theme-for-molly)' by Lono285, used with permission.


End file.
